The Upbringing
by MacCullen
Summary: Bella was brought up with an overprotective Father, an evil stepmother and a dead beat biological Mother. When she firsts moves out on her own, she goes down the wrong path, will she find the right path again?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction. Actually, this is the first thing I have ever wrote, so if it sucks, I apologize...I'll find a new hobby! I love reading other fanfictions and just wondered to myself if I could ever write one...now I'm giving it a try.**

I sat in Biology class waiting for that last bell of the day to ring. Why? I wasn't sure, because the only place I was allowed to go was home and I didn't necessarily want to go home. It's probably just because I'm tired of holding still, my attention span is gone and I just want to get some sleep. I'm not like the other students, those students are carefree. They are allowed to go to games, dances and hang out after school. I envy them, how I long to not have any major responsibilities.

I live with my Dad, Charlie and my Stepmom, Sue. My Mother, Renee, well she comes and goes. My Dad says she's on drugs but I haven't seen her since I was a toddler. She calls from time to time and promises to come and visits, but never does. I have two younger siblings. Quil, who is 10 and Embry, who is 9. Both of them have beautiful brown skin and dark brown hair. Their mother, Sue is Native American, from the Quilote Tribe.

I also have dark brown hair, but my skin is pale. People often wonder why I do not resemble Quil or Embry, I usually just tell them I take after my Dad and they take after their Mom. I don't really like to tell people that I don't know my Mother.

*School Bell Rings*

Uh oh, here comes Jessica Stanley, she's been my friend since Kindergarten, but she doesn't really know why I don't hang out with her after school. "So, Bella, a couple of us are going to go hang out at La Push, do you want to come?" I hear her ask. "Hmmm, no, not today, Jess, you know Mr. Banner gave us a ton of homework to do and I really want to get started on it."

"Bella, you ALWAYS have homework, why don't you take a break, and hang out?" Jessica asks me innocently.

I just shrug, no need to explain to people, they won't understand, anyway. I start walking in the parking lot toward my Mustang. Yes, my parents bought me a Mustang, I think that is the only reason people talk to me this year at school. I'm not allowed to let anyone ride in the car, so I also get the reputation of a stuck up, smart, teenage girl. Really, that is not me at all. I'm severely shy and it's not like I can hang out with these people outside of school. I get good grades because I am hoping for a scholarship to get out of my house.

Why do I want to leave so bad? Well, in a nutshell, I might as well be Quil and Embry's mother. She doesn't seem to want to raise them. She doesn't take care of the house, that's all up to the kids. And if the chores are not done when she gets home from work, she will start yelling and slamming doors. My Dad, he's the Chief of Police here in Forks. He's a good guy, he works hard and works long hours, too. He's overprotective though and doesn't seem to trust people. I'm surprised he even sends me to school. He REALLY doesn't trust boys, I'm not allowed to go to dances or games because he "knows what boys want and knows what happens at those events".

I come home, I clean and make sure my brothers are taken care of. I cook dinner and then sit down to do homework. I reap no rewards, except that Mustang that I never asked for. I tell myself that I'm acting like an ungrateful brat and let myself into my house. I have two hours until Quil and Embry arrive home from school.

At 5:35pm, Sue walks in and barely mutters a word. It's almost as if we aren't even there. Dinner is served and Sue goes on to tell me that I forgot to put green peppers in the lasagna, she stands up and leaves the plate on the table and then proceeds to go back to her cell phone to chit chat to all her friends. I clean up after dinner and then help Quil and Embry with their homework. After that is done, Sue calls me downstairs.

"Bella? Bella? How many times do I have to tell you to pay attention when you do the dishes? Can you do nothing right? You know what, just do all the dishes in the house all over again. Bella, you are 17, no man will want you if you can't do a simple task."

My eyes start to tear, but I won't let her see me cry. She has done much worse than this, this is nothing. I simply does as she asks.

By the time 9pm rolls around, I haven't even started homework yet. I end up falling asleep, reading my history homework on the ugliest plaid couch known to the history of man. I don't know where my parent's get their furniture taste, but it's fucking awful.

"Bella, wake up, you fell asleep on the couch, again" I hear the voice say, it's Charlie, he must be home from work. I've tried to tell Charlie about Sue, but Sue plays innocent. She tells Charlie I talk back to her when he's not home and since I'm a teenager, he believes her word over my own.

I get up and walk up the stairs to my small room, where I fall asleep exhausted, knowing tomorrow will be the same as today.

**Author's notes: This was just a look at Bella's home life. This story will not center around her home life at all, I just wanted to let the readers see Bella's homelife because there won't be much mentioning of it later in the story. Maybe a glimpse here and there.**


	2. Chapter 2 Rebellion

**Author's Notes: There will be no physical abuse in this story. I feel a lot of emphasis is put on physical and sexual abuse, and rightly so, those are both horrible situations to go through. However, there is another type of abuse that people think less about and that is emotional abuse. Things you say to your children can live with them for a very long time and like anything else in life, will affect them in the way they approach life.**

There comes a point in everyone's life when you want to do the opposite of whatever is right, no matter the consequence. You know you'll get in trouble, but you just can't resist the temptation. You plan it out, hoping not to get caught.

Maybe I could stay after school a few minutes today and chat with my friends. I have two hours before Quil and Embry get home before school, if I clean in a hurry, I should still be able to complete my chores before Sue gets home from work, I think to myself.

"Hey Bella, I like your shoes" jokes Mike Newton, followed by the laughs of several students. Why are they laughing, you might be wondering? Because I'm wearing a pair of wal-mart sneakers, NO ONE in high school wears wal-mart sneakers, they have to be Nikes or some other name brand, if not designer shoes. Thing is, my family isn't poor, we are upper middle-class. Sue is a well known auditor out here. Sue wears designer clothes, she will spend a fortune on her own wardrobe, but can't bother to get me a pair of Nikes. I don't understand why, you can buy a cheap pair for $30 if you find them on sale at Ross or Marshalls. I've tried to tell Charlie that kids make fun of me for not wearing name brand, but Charlie shrugs and says that people will always have something negative to say about others. Charlie is a simple man. He chooses to buy and wear non-name brand clothing. He wears his police uniform most of the time anyway, he doesn't try to impress people. Sometimes I wonder what about Sue interested him.

The bell rings for lunch, thankfully, I have people that talk to me on a regular basis. I guess they are friends, I mean, we laugh and hang out in school. There's Jessica whose number one priority right now is becoming popular. She has shoulder length, natural blonde hair with the bluest eyes, she's thin but has hips and other curves that boys like. She's very pretty, sometimes I wonder why she isn't popular. Her goal is to catch that asshat Mike Newton. I don't even think he's that cute, he has brown hair with blonde hi-lights, he curls the front of his hair up but combs the rest down. His hazel eyes probably stand out the most. He's popular though and snagging Mike will put Jessica in the spotlight.

Angela Webber is the shy, wise beyond her age, type. She's quiet, reserved, thoughtful and smart. She has the most beautiful tanned skin, dark silky brown-almost black hair and deep brown eyes. She has these petite little glasses she wears, she could wear contacts, but she'd rather wear the glasses. She thinks it keeps boys from looking at her.

Then there is Eric. He's the boy that hangs out with the girls hoping that they will date him, but in the end, he is nothing but a friend. He's had the biggest crush on Angela for the longest time. She doesn't even see it. Eric wears his dark brown hair long and shaggy, he is far too skinny and for some reason, he's into skinny jeans, a look that should never have become popular in any form.

We are not in the popular crowd, but we don't get picked on all the time either. Occasionally we are targeted for the lack of name brand clothing or lack of variety for some of us, but there are others who are picked on far more than us.

"So, Bella, what are you doing today after school?" asks Jessica, as usual. I don't know why she asks every single day, my answer is always the same, but not today. No, not today.

"I don't know Jessica, I don't have much time to hang out after school, but I don't want to go home right after school, either, I have to be home by the time my brothers get in from school." I hint to them.

"Why don't we just chill after school, we'll go watch football practice, I like to watch Mike practice" giggles Jessica.

"Okay, that sounds good, I'll meet you guys at the bleachers, then?" I ask.

And then it's off to Physical Education, the most dreaded hour of all. I have no coordination at all, I scream and duck when balls fly in the air. And today, today is volleyball. This is will be swell. After walking into the locker room, I decided to pretend I had no clothes to change into and just not dress out. If we don't dress out, we have to sit out and don't get participation points for that day. I normally dress out just to get my points, but today, I'm feeling a bit rebellious.

Biology just flew right by and soon it was time to go watch the football team practice. Highlight of my day here, I nervously walk out to the bleachers and take my seat. At the end of practice, I notice this smoking hot boy take his helmet off, I notice the back of his jersey says BLACK. He has short dark brown hair, dark brown skin...I wonder if he's Native American or something else? His teeth are so pearly white when he laughs and his smile is contagious. I don't know why I'm staring, the boys on the football team are popular and I'm not. He's buff for a High School student, he looks much older than he should..._oh shit, he just caught me staring at him. .Shit. Look away, Bella, Look AWAY. He will only make fun of you later._

"Um, hi, I don't believe we've met" I hear this gruff voice telll me. When did he get smack in front of my face? How did I not notice he was walking toward me?

"Hi, I'm Bella" I finally manage to mutter, while looking down.

"I'm Jacob, I haven't seen you before, are you new?" he asks. Great, just great. I really AM invisible around here, the school isn't _that_ big.

All of a sudden, I remember that I have to get home, my fantasy time is up. "I'm sorry, Jacob, I have to go, I don't want to be late getting home!" I quickly tell him while running toward my car.

"Bella, wait!" I hear him say, but I'm already gone!

**So, Bella has met Jacob, I wonder what will happen next? Will Jacob be good for Bella or bad for Bella? The chapters will be getting longer, I was going to keep going with this chapter but it seemed to be getting long while I was writing it. After uploading it here though, it didn't look that long. So, next chapter will definitely be longer!  
**


	3. Chapter 3 Fishing

**AN: I almost gave up writing, but thanks to my great friend, I finally got this chapter out! Thanks ;-)**

I can not believe Jacob Black spoke to _me_.

Jacob Black isn't the most popular guy in school, but he does play football, so he IS popular. However, his reputation isn't that great. He's the typical bad boy. Rumors say he gets around. He walks with the popular crowd, but doesn't appear to be stuck up.

Entering the house, I still feel high...but not the high you get when you do drugs. Not that I would know, I've never done drugs. I'm talking about feeling high on life, like you are sitting on top of the world. I wish the world would hold still for a bit, because I know the future will only let me down.

I look at the calendar and mark another day off. I'm counting down the days til graduation. I can not wait to get the hell out of this house and live like a normal person without all these boundaries. I hope I never have to come crawling back to this house.

The school week flies right by and the dreaded weekend has arrived. Charlie usually spends his weekends fishing. Sue spends her time with her friends. Sometimes she takes Quil and Embry, mostly to show that she does play Mommy. I'm not a morning person but Embry is and so I usually try to wake up before he does so I can at least drink some coffee in peace before we start the day.

When I wake up Saturday morning, Charlie asks if I want to join him in fishing. He has asked before. I usually decline. If Sue takes Quil and Embry, I get the house to myself. I'm an introvert all the way, I enjoy being alone; I crave it. Charlie usually takes my "no" quite well and is off fishing with whoever he normally fishes with. Not today though. Instead Charlie stands there and stares at me.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Bells, you should spend some time with your old man before you are off to college. And besides, Billy's son is going and I figure the two of you are about the same age, it might be good for you to socialize on the weekends, instead of spending your time here alone. Sue is taking the kids to one of her work parties, and I told her that you'd go fishing with me, already." Charlie explains.

Hmmm, a boy will be there? Okay, well, maybe I should go, maybe he'll be cute. The thing about Charlie is that he doesn't want me to go to dances, or football events because he swears he knows what goes on there. He doesn't want me to have a boyfriend. But he's perfectly fine as long as it's one of his friend's kids and there are adults around that he trusts to keep an eye on me. With that kind of situation, he's fine. Parents are weird.

As we make our way to the lake, Charlie attempts small talk. It's just awkard and we both know it. We try to ignore the awkwardness, he tells me that my hair has grown. I tell him that I had just cut it. I pray to the higher power that this boy is more interesting than Charlie or else this will be one hell of a day.

The truck pulls to a stop and we make our way to the bait shop that is directly across from the boat ramp. Inside, Charlie meets up with Billy and his son. Wait. His son is Jacob? Trying not to blush, I greet Jacob with a smile and pretend we have never spoke before. Jacob is now carrying the biggest smile ever.

As the parents discuss bait options, Jacob turns to me and says "I heard your Dad doesn't let you date. Great plan, huh?". Wow. What a cocky bastard. And yet, I think I like him.

"I told my Dad I wanted to go fishing with him, ya know spend some time with him before I move out? And then he suggested to Charlie that he should bring you along, so I would have company in case I get too bored." Jacob explains.

"I can't believe that worked, Charlie usually doesn't want me around boys, but I guess he figures that since he works with your Dad and we'll be on the boat together, nothing can really _happen_." I'm not sure if I'm actually talking to Jacob or just talking to myself.

"Bella, you deserve to live a normal life and hang out with cool people like me," Jacob teases.

"I don't really think we are on the same level, Jacob. You hang with the cool crowd."

"Bella, if I hang with you, then you are the cool crowd." Hmm. "You're pretty, Bella. I like you. Don't be so shy. Besides, being popular isn't all that it's cracked up to be. Everyone is always in your business, you have to do what everyone expects, keep up appearances, the list goes on. Basically, your life is not always your own. You tell people what they want to hear, not what you really think."

We follow the parents out of the bait shop and watch them load the boat. It's a small cuddy cabin, nothing too fancy, room enough for Charlie to sleep if he wants to take a nap. It's usually just him and Billy that go fishing together. You'll never catch Sue on the boat. Charlie first bought the boat, thinking that it would encourage Sue to come with him from time to time. Turns out, Sue gets seasick a little too easily.

Charlie and Billy take the back of the boat, so naturally Jacob and I take the front of the boat. I have no intentions of fishing, just watching Jacob fish and taking in the sun that decided to make an appearance today.

Jacob and I discuss everything from music to movies. We discover we both like horror and comedy, neither of us like romance, it's overrated. Romance in movies just sets you up to be disappointed in life. There is no Prince Charming out there waiting for you. Sure, there are good people in the world, but nothing in life is as perfect as those fairy tale movies.

As to our music tastes, well, let's just say that Jacob's taste in music is horrible. He listens to Hip Hop and Rap only. I admit, I listen to a little of everything, I have a deep appreciation of music and prefer variety. I can't just listen to one genre of music, I would become very bored very fast.

We discuss siblings and I find out that he has two older sisters that are in college, Rebecca and Rachel. His Mother, Sarah, divorced Billy when he was younger. Jacob doesn't say much else about that and I don't bother to ask. I know how sensitive the topic can be. Jacob tells me that he has no plans of ever leaving Forks. He wants to be a mechanic; he loves working on cars. I should have known. I have seen Jacob's car, a 1969 lime green Camaro with Black racing stripes. It's a beauty.

This hanging out...it's nice.

"Bella, what are you thinking about?" Jacob asks me.

"I'm thinking that I want more days like today, maybe without Charlie and Billy, though?"

"Me, too. We need to come up with more ways to see each other. Today wasn't enough." Jacob sighs.


	4. Chapter 4 Teeth

I wake up Sunday morning longing for a Saturday replay. Instead, the step-bitch is knocking on my door. I must have slept in.

"Yes," I call out.

"Isabella, are you STILL sleeping? Quil and Embry want breakfast and I'm heading out to breakfast with some colleagues, I need you to make them breakfast. Stop being so selfish."

Ring. Ring. Ring. That would be reality calling.

I get up, wash my face, and head downstairs to cook breakfast. Cereal is not an acceptable meal in this house. I decide to make French Toast; it's quick and easy. I'm a pretty good cook for a 17 year old girl. I started cooking basic meals when I was about 10 years old. I took a cooking class at 15; I don't actually mind cooking, except for breakfast. Who wants to get up and start their day cooking? I'll be glad when I only have to cook for myself, as I'm in no rush to get married.

This crush on Jacob is weird. I know I won't grow up and marry Jacob, yet I can't stop thinking about him either. I can't see myself with anyone from this small town. The world must have more to offer. Yet, I can't stop thinking about marrying Jacob and having his children and dreaming of what our children might look like. This is so weird since I don't even know if I WANT children. Why am I thinking about my future with this guy? He hasn't even asked me out.

Monday comes around pretty fast and I can't wait to get to school early. I'm hoping that Jacob is there. I pull into the parking lot and as soon as I step out the car, there he is greeting me with that perfect smile. This man has the most perfect teeth ever. Why am I so obsessed with his teeth? I've never had sexual feelings for a boy before, but I think about letting him do naughty things to me.

"Good morning," he says while biting his lip and winking at me. He's trying to seduce me in the school parking lot, I just know it.

"Good morning, Jacob, I'm surprised you get to school this early, I thought for sure you'd be the type to be fashionably late."

"Ah, Bella, Bella, you think too highly of me. Maybe I was here early waiting for you?"

"Jacob? Why are you wasting your time with me? Go hang with your popular crowd," I snap. I don't take compliments well at all and really, I just want to know where we stand. I don't want to waste my time analyzing every move he makes or everything he says.

"Bella, I told you before, I like you. Let me make this clear again. I like you. Would you like to be my girlfriend?" he says while leaning in to kiss me. I've never kissed a boy before. Okay, maybe when I was 5, little Riley down the road snagged a kiss from me. We agreed that it was gross and vowed to never do that again. I'm a late bloomer, I suppose. Other girls my age have kissed, french kissed and even went the whole way. In attempts to shy away, I turn my head from his, but instead of letting me avoid his lips, he gently grabs my chin and pulls my mouth to his.

The kiss is so warm, so soft. Definitely not gross. He pulls back, smiles that cocky grin and puts his arm around my shoulder. He walks me to my first class, my heart flutters, and the butterflies in my stomach make me realize what I have just got myself into. A relationship. Reality sets in. This will never work. Jacob will get tired of not being allowed on a real date, he'll want another girl, one that is free on the weekend to hang out.

At lunch, Jacob finds me and asks me to come sit with him.

"Jacob, they won't like me and I don't want to intrude, why don't you come sit with me?" I ask, hoping that he will say yes.

"Bella, they have to like you, what's not to like? Besides, they won't dare mistreat you. Come, sit."

I slide into my chair right next to the most perfect barbie doll girl ever. She is tall, with blonde hair, blue eyes, and she's probably at least a C cup. Why am I the only person not blessed with boobs? Her skin is almost like porcelain. Across from her, is her boyfriend and he is most definitely a football player. He's buff with sandy brown hair, green eyes and a great perfect smile. They make a great couple, and I recognize them easily. They are Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen. They've been together forever, well since ninth grade, and that's long enough to be considered forever when you're in high school.

"Hi," is the word that comes awkwardly out of my mouth after I notice everyone is staring at me.

"This is Bella, guys. Be nice," Jacob says with a wink. Rosalie looks like she is about to eat me alive while her boyfriend though is cheesing at me. What the hell. I hate social situations like this. I remain quiet at the table while the others talk and laugh at the table.

After lunch, Jacob asks me to stay after school for a few minutes and I can't say no. I want to say no, I need to say no, but the word no just won't come out, so of course, I agree.

The sound of the last bell usually means "freedom" for other students. To me, it's just saying "time to act older than you really are now." As I walk to my car, I look up to see that Jacob is patiently waiting for me already. I walk up to him and as he leans in to kiss me, this time I don't back away. Of course, Jacob decides to slip his tongue in my mouth and that catches me off guard. What the hell am I supposed to do with his tongue, and more importantly, my tongue? I just do what comes naturally and go with the flow of the moment. I decide I'm not going to over think this right now.

When Jacob grabs my waist and pulls me closer to him, it gives me a feeling that I have never had before and I crave more, more of Jacob. And then I feel IT. I can't even think of that word, I freeze up. I'm curious, but don't want to go any further today. This is all moving too fast. I pull back, Jacob tries to pull me back in and I can't see a reason to stop. It's not like he's going to pull my pants down in a parking lot, right? I let him take control. His touch gives me chills. I crave more and he takes more.

And then I snap out of it.

"Jacob, I have to go, I have to get home, sorry."

"It's okay, Bella. Go home," he says. He starts to walk away then turns and says, "Leave your window open tonight when you go to sleep."

"What? I can't Jacob, you know my father will kill you if he catches you in my room!" I manage to stammer.

"Shh, Bella. I'll be quiet, we won't get caught," he promises.

Well, shit. I can't find it in me to say no, so I don't. Instead, I agree. What am I doing?

AN: Thanks to all the people that have been reading and reviewing! I appreciate the feedback. And thank you to my beta/friend, she's pretty awesome.


	5. Chapter 5 Lies

That night, I opened my window and tried to stay awake by reading. Reading seems to make a lot of people sleepy, but not me, I get so into the books that I want to finish them before going to bed.

By 10pm though, I'm ready to crash, the sound of the rain drizzling outside puts me to sleep. Rain here very rarely affects people's agendas, but maybe Jacob just decided he didn't want to bother with the rain.

The cold air fills the room and I decide that I just can't sleep with the window open after all. Just as I decide to close it, Jacob climbs through the window. "Hi Bella" his gruff voice greets me, followed by that smile that makes me melt. Before I can say anything back to him, his lips are on mine and he's walking me backwards toward the bed.

I know it's a bad idea to let him into my bed, but I tell myself that I can always ask him to stop when he goes too far. The make out session gets hot and heavy, his hands are exploring my body, I don't stop him. Next thing I know his hot hand is inside my pajama pants, he feels me tense up and asks me if I want to stop, but I don't want to stop. I've never felt like this before, I like it.

That is, until Jacob starts to pull my pajama pants off, then I get uncomfortable. I tell him to stop and he sighs deeply, almost in annoyance.

"I'm sorry, Jacob. I'm not ready to go any further."

"Then you shouldn't have teased me like that, Bella."

"It's just that I'm a virgin, Jacob and I'm nervous" I explain.

"Bella, I have something to tell you, too. I'm a virgin as well. I wanted to wait until I found the perfect person and I found her. I want you to be the one." Jacob tells me.

"Jacob, that's not what I heard, I've heard that you've had plenty of sex" I say in a confident tone. I'm so sure that he's lying, I mean he knew what he was doing five minutes ago and he seems experienced to me.

He stands up and goes toward the window, without looking at me he says "Bella, remember what I said about being popular? That you have to tell people what they want to hear? I never slept with any of those girls, it was all lies. I know it was wrong, at the time I just wanted to be popular. I don't really want to be popular anymore, but once you are popular the only way down is humiliation. I don't want to be popular but I don't want to be teased either, I can't just slip back into the land of the normal."

I take his words in, it makes sense. Last year, Bree Tanner was one of the most popular girls in school, now no one talks to her. Lauren Mallory made sure to publicly humiliate Bree after their falling out, she told the whole school that Bree got herpes because she slept with so many men. Now no one wants to hang around Bree because they think they will get herpes by talking to her. Other people don't talk to her because they do not want to set off Lauren's radar, you do not want to be on her radar, it's better to be invisible and blend in.

Jacob slipped out the window without waiting for a response and I'm on pins and needles waiting for Tuesday morning to roll around.

As I arrive at school the next morning, my eyes immediately start to look for Jacob but instead I'm greeted by Angela and Jessica. They do not look happy.

Jessica asks what is going and how come I wasn't sitting with them yesterday at lunch. I tell them about Jacob and apologize. Jessica seems happy that I'm dating Jacob, I'm sure it's because she thinks this will get her close to Mike. But Angela seems disappointed and that hurts me, Angela is a genuine person. She doesn't want to see me get hurt by Jacob, but she forgives me for flaking.

As Jessica, Angela and I stand around socializing, I feel a tall dark shadow come up behind me. It's Jacob, of course.

"Hi, Jacob" I greet and kiss him, which is completely awkward with Angela and Jessica standing there.

"Jacob" I manage to break the kiss and say "this is Angela and Jessica, my friends...that I ditched when I sat at your lunch table yesterday."

"Hi Angela, Jessica, it's nice to meet you guys, sorry I stole Bella yesterday."

As the bell rings for first class, I ask Jacob if he's upset about last night. He says that he isn't. I leave it at that.


End file.
